


En una pesadilla, en un sueño

by In_a_nightmare_in_a_daydream



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mystery, Slow Burn, Witch Hunters, rey is a desert witch, reylo au, the first order is a kind of santa inquisicion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_a_nightmare_in_a_daydream/pseuds/In_a_nightmare_in_a_daydream
Summary: Hay algo en ella que siempre ha estado ahí. Sus sueños se lo recuerdan. Él siempre esta ahí también, esperando por ella."Rey, eres especial. Pronto lo descubrirás."(Un intento de cuento de hadas oscuro)





	En una pesadilla, en un sueño

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son originales del Universo de Star Wars y no me pertenecen. El resto sale de mi cabeza.

**_PRÓLOGO_ **

 

Otro sueño en un bosque.  

Esta vez no era uno de majestuosos árboles verdes y fértiles con  los que estaba acostumbrada a fantasear. Los troncos estaban desnudos, sus ramas recubiertas de nieve de un blanco impoluto. La atmósfera era decadente pero aún así le transmitía una sensación de familiaridad. Ella, habitada al clima desértico, no podía evitar que los dientes le castañeasen, el viento helado le cortaba las mejillas sonrosadas. Todo parecía tan real.

Estaba caminando cuando se paró en seco. Esa sensación de nuevo, como en la mayor parte de sus sueños. La sensación de estar siendo observada. La piel de gallina, no a causa del frío. Sus ojos deambulaban de izquierda a derecha. El conjunto de árboles creaba una masa espesa negra, haciendo que los copos de nieve al caer pareciesen estrellas sobre el cielo nocturno. Era un paisaje casi mágico.

De repente lo divisó.  

En un pequeño claro que se abría entre la fila de árboles. La luz de la Luna lo iluminaba, y el suelo nevado lo hacía casi resplandecer. La oscuridad rodeada por la luz.

Siempre se encontraban, no importaba el escenario con el que ella soñase. 

No sabía con certeza qué era. Nunca podía verlo claramente, apareciendo de forma lejana en todos sus sueños. Podía adoptar diversas formas, aquel ser.   

Una vez fue animal, una especie de lobo negro. Como sobre los que había leído, pero enorme en comparación con los dibujos que había visto en los libros.

En este caso la figura parecía humana, masculina, al igual que otras veces se había manifestado. Sin embargo esa apariencia seguía poseyendo algo salvaje. 

 

No importaba en cuentas formas se transformase, en aquel ser había una aura que siempre se mantenía. La oscuridad. ¿Debería sentirse intimidada? Nunca lo hacía. 

Él dio un paso vacilante hacia delante, como si pensase en decirle algo, igual que en ocasiones anteriores.  

Aunque ella se encontrase a una distancia considerable, se apreciaba la gran longitud de su figura, al igual que la robustez de su tronco. Quizás solo eran las densas capas de ropa oscura que llevaba. Su cara estaba oculta entre las sombras de su capucha, pero ella pensaba que había algo más que escondía su rostro de su mirada curiosa.

Curiosidad. Ese sería el término que describía su actitud hacia la criatura. Rara vez sintió miedo, únicamente la primera vez que apareció por primera vez en sus sueños- hace años cuando era una niña. Desde entonces, su interés hacía él crece cada vez que se encuentran. _Porque debe significar algo_ , piensa ella. 

Comienza a avanzar hacia su dirección. Él está parado, esperándola. Siente como el cuerpo del ser se relaja a medida que ella se acerca. Su mirada clavada en él, y aunque no pueda verlo, siente que la suya hace lo mismo. La distancia entre ellos es más y más pequeña.  

Es la primera vez que consiguen estar el uno tan cerca del otro.

 

 Aún les separan unos cuantos pasos. 

 

“¿Quién eres?”

 

La misma pregunta que ella le hace siempre. Sin respuesta, como siempre.

Nota como su pecho se hincha, como si fuese a coger aire para decir algo. Su figura negra rodeada de copos de nieve.

Él camina. Dos pasos de distancia quedan entre ellos.

 

“Rey, despierta.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leerme! Se agradecen kudos y sobre todo comentarios :D  
> Este es un proyecto que tenía en mente y finalmente me he animado a empezar.  
> Aún no tengo claro como encaminaré toda la trama, pero tengo muchísimas ideas en mente!  
> Ahí lo dejo, en suspense, porque me encanta.


End file.
